unfamilarity
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: a full moon, an annoyed Shannon and a (more than) slightly compromising position. All normal then, right? / AU-ish version of a scene in Occam's Razor. Maddy/Rhydian, oneshot.


**unfamilarity**

Maddy smiled contentedly to herself as she started to wake up, her entire body feeling as though it was glowing with an energy she had never had before.

And _God_ it was warm. Her entire body was enveloped by an unfamilar, searing heat that seemed to be warming her from the inside out.

Was this a wolfblood thing? She had always been warmer than most people, something which she wholeheartedly appreciated when she saw the rest of her form shivering on freezing days when the school, heating took all of first period to shudder to life, but this was a whole new level of warmth.

Was it because of the transformation, or-

"Rhydian." Maddy's half open eyes flew wide open with shcok a she realised what was going on. She and Rhydian were tangled up in the blanket he had been given by the hotel, the two of them practically lying on top of each other due to how narrow the camp bed was.

The unfamilar warmth was _Rhydian_- Rhydian's arms wrapped tightly around her, his warm torso pressed to hers.. It was **all **Rhydian.

And he wasn't exactly alone in what he was doing. Maddy's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, her chin pressed against his shoulder, her legs interlocked with his. Though, considering the height difference, her feet didn't even reach midway down his calves.

"Rhydian!" Maddy repeated urgently, the firm grip of Rhydian's arms around her not allowing her to move, or even attempt to untangle herself from him.

"Rhydian!" Maddy hissed desperately. "Come on, wake up!"

Rhydian groaned in response, mumbling incoherently under his breath. "Leave me 'lone Mads."

Rolling her eyes, Maddy did the only thing she could think of to wake him up. She headbutted his shoulder, **hard**.

"OW!" Rhydian yelled, his eyes flying up. "What was that for?"

"You're a really heavy sleeper." Maddy said, attempting to shrug.

It was when she moved against his arms Rhydian noticed what was going on. He took in their positions with a shocked expression, his cheeks flushing. "I, uh, what-"

"Rhydian!" Shannon's voice and a loud bang on the door saved them from the awkward conversation that was about to unfold.

Or put them in a worse position, really. How were they supposed to explain to Shannon and Tom as to why Maddy was in Rhydian's _bed_?

"Its Shannon!" Maddy hissed.

"I know!" Rhydian replied, his expression equally as panicked. "You need to uh, hide Maddy."

Maddy nodded, and she and Rhydian untangled themselves from each other, Maddy falling to the floor with an almighty thump as Rhydian scrambled for the door. Shannon was knocking louder, her patience clearly wearing thin.

Rhydian unlocked the door, giving Shannon and Tom an awkward half smile. Shannon simply rolled her eyes, stomping past him into the room.

"Where were you last night?" She demanded.

Rhydian feigned confusion, looking between Tom and Shannon. "What?"

"Shannon has this idea-" Tom began.

"You were there Tom, you know I'm right." Shannon said, her expression stony. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, expecting some answers.

"Right about what?" Rhydian said, his heart speeding up as he heard a creak from under his bed. Maddy, obviously.

"Maddy was out all night, and you went with her." Shannon said accusingly.

Rhydian didn't say anything, keeping his confused expression as he looked between the two friends.

"We followed the sound of the howling to the lime kiln, and there was something there." Shannon continued. "We think-"

"You think!" Tom jumped in.

"I think," Shannon corrected herself, giving Tom a disgusted look. "Maddy changed last night. Became something else- and you know about it."

"What are you talking about?" Rhydian asked, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"Something knocked Tom over!" Shannon was determined. "It wasn't human."

"Well, it could have been a.. Dog." Rhydian said, racking his brains. "A fox!" He said, looking at Tom, who nodded his agreement.

"Or it could have been a bunch of local kids who thought you were that ghost dog!" Rhydian said triumphantly "It could have been anything."

"Then where was Maddy all night?"

_With me. _"Well I've got an idea, lets ask her?" Rhydian said. _She is under my __**bed **__after all. _

"Fine." Shannon looked reluctant, but stormed out of the room anyway.

"I'm just going to put my shoes on-"

"Just come on Rhydian!" Shannon yelled.

Rhydian knew he couldn't argue. Casting one last look toward his bed, he hoped Maddy would come up with something, and quick, or they were seriously screwed. He pulled the door shut gently behind him, and followed Tom and Shannon to the third floor, where the K's bedroom was.

Shannon rapped loudly on the door, ignoring the protests of the three girls as she barged inm uninvited. She noticed that Maddy's bed was empty straight away, and stormed into the main part of the room.

"Where's Maddy?" She demanded.

"Don't ask us!"

"Haven't seen her all night."

"Boys! Get them out!"

Shannon grinned smugly at Tom and Rhydian before turning on her heel, and walking out of the room. Before she could leave however, she ran into Maddy who was walking through the door, a bundled up duvet in her arms.

"Oh." Shannon sounded disappointed as she looked at Maddy. "There you are."

"You didn't think I was going to share with them, did ya?" Maddy raised an eyebrow. "I sneaked downstairs, spent the night on the sofa."

Rhydian had to grin to himself. That was Maddy, always quick thinking.

"Where did you go with Rhydian last night?" Tom inquired.

Rhydian almost winced. They had been so close to getting away-

"Me and Rhydian went on a walk." Maddy replied after a second's hesitation. "His leg was hurting."

Rhydian barely held in a wide grin as Shannon sighed, defeated.

"I can smell bacon." Maddy said hungrily. "Does anyone want to come to breakfast?"

The incredible scent of freshly cooked bacon hit Rhydian's nose, and it took everything he had not to shove past Tom and Shannon wordlessly and wolf it all down.

"Me!" He said. "I could eat an whole pig." He headed for the door, almost yanking the doorknob off in his rush to leave the room.

He started to thunder down the stairs, Maddy following behind him,.

"That was close." Maddy said under her breath as they headed for the kitchen, a little ahead of Tom and Shannon. "_Too _close."

"Yeah," Rhydian smirked at her. "But that was the best nights sleep I've had in a long time."

/

**Author's Note; **So I'm absolutely addicted to writing for this show, and this wouldn't leave me alone after i watched Occam's Razor for what was probably the fifth time in two days (I just really like the episode, okay?) Also in my head they aren't fourteen, I only found out they're supposed to be after I wrote this..

So yes. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
